


warm, fuzzy, and cuddly

by jeesechurger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Insomnia, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeesechurger/pseuds/jeesechurger
Summary: Minho does not need to see or ask the younger one what he is doing, he does not even flinch when the other leaves a trail of kisses on his neck. He is just too familiar with this situation: Felix wakes up during the night, usually for no reason.orFelix cannot sleep and Minho is the supportive boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	warm, fuzzy, and cuddly

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is inspired by how chan describes his hugs. yes, i cry every time. yes, it is honey, caramel, vanilla, chocolate, sugar, warm, fuzzy, and cuddly.

“Min?” he calls while getting under the comforter. He has been left out of the cover till he got colder and woke up. He scoots closer to the body next to his, one arm sliding sneakily around the latter’s waist. “You always take all of it,” he murmurs in his “just woke up ocean deep” voice.

“Hmm?” Minho does not want it to be something other than a dream. He knows that the one’s talking, also being the big spoon of the couple at the moment, is his boyfriend but does not want to start a conversation at what? o’clock. And he is also aware that if Felix starts talking more than two words at night, it means he cannot sleep. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up, baby,” Felix whispers behind the ear of his boyfriend. 

Lix changes the position of his head on the pillow a few times until he gets sick of his own hair sticking to and making his neck itchy, and puffs his cheeks angrily. His mind wanders around a few options: going out or moving to the other side of the bed, maybe a glass of warm milk will work or should he find his earphones somewhere in their room, somehow tangled itself? But what keeps him in the bed is the sensation of his boyfriend’s tummy under his hand. He likes, no, loves, to feel his boyfriend being really close to him physically. No distance at all. A whole existence for himself only. 

He pushes himself with his feet to reach his boyfriend’s height on the pillow, then buries his face to the latter’s neck, “I love you, you know?” 

Minho does not need to see or ask the younger one what he is doing, he does not even flinch when the other leaves a trail of kisses on his neck. He is just too familiar with this situation: Felix wakes up during the night, usually for no reason. Felix talks about this and that with his eyes closed because he wants to sleep (but cannot). Felix kisses him if Minho faces his way or clings on his back like a koala bear if he is on the other side of him. Felix whisper-sings, kind of lulling himself to sleep. Felix starts stretching in the bed, complaining about the things he has been through during the day. Felix... 

They all, or some of those, often recur. And Minho really wants to help him to sleep, he does not like to see the exhaustion dripping off his sleeves or watching him shuttling back and forth between his part-time job, college and everything he needs to do in order to be a lawyer, which is definitely not his dream, then some tutoring with high schoolers. But when his boyfriend’s insomniac ass recurs for the sixth night in a row, he just wishes he was a heavy sleeper. 

“Lix, I love you too, but please,” Minho says, his tone is defeated. “I have a 9 o’clock class.”

“Okay,” he sounds a bit taken back, Minho can tell, “I’ll get water, do you want a glass?” 

The older one sighs, eyes are still shut. Felix takes it as a no, then he untangles himself, going to the kitchen with silent steps. 

After a few minutes of tossing and turning in the bed alone, Minho regrets his decision to leave the other to his fate, and that he kind of snapped at him because of something Lix does not have control over. He exhales in frustration, is more annoyed at himself.

He pushes the comforter and gets into a sweatshirt that was left on the chair of his desk, from the other day when they went for a walk at the closest park to their apartment. He checks his phone to see what time it is - it is 3:27 in the morning, which does not even surprise him. 

While browsing the notifications on his phone, he follows the steps of his boyfriend to the kitchen, only to find him flipping pancakes. 

“Good morning,” Felix smiles, already expecting Minho coming, then puts the single pancake on the top of a pile. “We have blueberries, too, as you like them.” 

“Thank you,” he kisses his boyfriend’s temple lightly then places himself to the free counter next to the sink and a little further from the stoves. He gets a fist of blueberries out of the bowl that was put into the sink in order to wash them, “What is keeping you awake tonight?” 

“Ah,” Felix seems a bit down, “It is just that course I had to take two times already. Stressed a bit.”

“Why didn’t you say so? We can study together,” Min says, chewing on the blueberries and now a pancake that he stole from the plate dangles between his gentle fingers.

Felix cracks a smile again, “Baby, you’re a Biology graduate,” sees his boyfriend frowning then laughs lightly, “Thank you though.”

“No, shut up, where is your textbook? Civil law one, isn’t it?” Minho suddenly jumps off the counter while chucking the remaining half of the pancake in his mouth, and almost sprints to the other side of the room to Felix’s desk. 

From where he stands, Felix can see the latter rummaging his stuff in the living room area of the combined room. He figures that he has no choice but to follow his lead, Minho never gives up easily. And actually, Felix likes how ambitious the other is and how he can get more competitive when challenged. 

So, he takes the plate full of pancakes, now covered with the syrup, and the bowl of blueberries, moving to the couch where his boyfriend is already sitting, legs crossed. 

Hours pass and the digital clock on the wall shows 6 in the morning with a blink of an eye. Rather than the hard work and fatigue, Minho feels energized and stretches his back, arms lifted to the ceiling. Now he knows about his rights in this country more than he would ever. 

The pancakes are forgotten already, even though there are only one or two pieces, and there are sticky notes with coded words everywhere - to make it easier for Felix to memorize the terms. 

They have moved from the couch to the coffee table in the middle of their living room. They also managed to put a playlist in the background, for the sake of their peace of mind. But at the moment it is something random playing chosen by Spotify for them, that they have not heard before. And if both admit, a little louder compared to the music taste of both.

Minho eyes his boyfriend, seeing he is getting sloppier in every following minute, mumbling the same sentences from the textbook to himself. His bangs in that tiny ponytail get messier as time passes, and now one cheek is sticking out all squishy because he presses it by leaning into his fist. He also wrapped himself in a blanket at some point during their study session. 

“You’re the prettiest burrito I’ve ever seen,” he announces, making the other stutter in-between the words from his last page to study for the finals. 

Felix smiles wearily, Minho wonders how many hours he has spent on foot. He leans forward to peck the latter’s lips, “I think, you’re fine for tonight. Let’s get some rest.” Then he stands up, feeling his bones are not ready for any sudden movement. 

“Kiss me more,” Felix sighs and looks up to the older. His eyes are full of anticipation, Minho catches that quickly but it is way too late and they are both too exhausted for some action. Plus, the dark circles surrounding the human burrito’s eyes beg for some sleep. Although he continues by saying “I miss you,” referring to the time they cannot spend as much as they did before the term has started. The schedules of both are a mess and when they find a suited time, they kind of celebrate it with a date, by going out.

When Felix stops before any further complaints, he pushes the textbook and his laptop in front of him, stretches the legs before standing up. He gets up onto his feet with the blanket still hanging from his shoulders. He snuggles more to the blanket then finds himself bear-hugged by the latter.

Minho does not wait any longer and flops on the couch with Felix in his arms. “I miss you, too,” he mumbles into the other’s ear and leaves small kisses on every freckle over his face, “But, now, you need to sleep.”

After a few minutes, Minho is almost drifting into the dreamland while thinking of skipping the early class to sleep more, Felix wiggles in Minho’s arms. “Hey,” he says with his cracked voice because he is almost falling asleep too.

The younger’s hair is tickling Minho’s face, but he manages to ignore it and make a “hmm” voice to let the other know he is listening.

Felix gets his face up to look at him while doing it he pushes himself higher, supporting his feet with Minho’s legs, “I love you, you know?” 

The latter doesn’t miss the chance to press their lips, even if the kiss is messier than the whole room, “I love you, too.” 

“I’m sleeping now,” he announces before loosening his muscles again, collapses on his boyfriend. “You, too,” he says lastly, his voice dies away on Minho’s chest.

Minho smells the shorter’s shampoo, something between vanilla and flower honey. Both fall asleep while the sun is up, flickering under the blinders.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been too long since i published a story... why now? i like fluff, rare pairings, and how this story turned out. i hope you also do, heh ♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/MINLlXR)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/20000915)


End file.
